The Little Things
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: It's the little things that will slowly drive a man mad- in this case, the person Sock wants to drive mad is Jonathan. So why not mess with his music, his food, his classwork, his electronics, his clothes, be disgusting, and a lot of other annoying things?
1. The Little Musical Things

**Headphone Cord**

Jonathan was going to hurt something. How many times had this happened this week? This was ridiculous! It was like his headphones were in one giant knot of misery and hated him! Why?! Sock leaned over his shoulder without any consideration for personal space. "Hey there, Jonathan- need some help?" He offered, a wide smile on his face. "No, I got it…" Jonathan grumbled, just wanting the large knot he had managed to make to just go away all together. He usually had them around his neck all the time so the possibility of them getting tangled like this was ridiculously small, but the few times he took them off they somehow kept ending up like this!

Sock kept watching, slowly leaning forwards to the point where his cheek was pressed against Jonathan's. "…Do you mind?" Jonathan asked, jerking his head back and shooting him a look. He really just wanted this done as quick as possible so he could listen to some music while he waited for the bus. "Nope, not at all!" Sock replied, interpreting the question differently than how Jonathan meant it. Jonathan just sighed and rolled his eyes and resumed working on his headphone cords. "…How did they even _get_ like this?" He grumbled to no one in particular, tempted to throw them across the room or walk out with them as they were. "Mmm… I'n'know." Sock said, the wide smile not leaving his face.

Then something clicked in Jonathan's head. "…Sock?" Sock practically jumped like an excited puppy, his eyes getting wider as he directed all of his attention to him. "Yeah?" Jonathan looked at his overly happy demeanor- somehow, it seemed even more so than normal. Which could be because of one of several things… Usually, it meant something good happened for Sock- meaning something bad for Jonathan. …That or he was just enjoying watching him struggle. "Did you knot my headphones?"

Sock snorted, his shoulders jumping. "Ha! Nah, that's just mean! …Also you're probably going to be late if you don't go soon!" He reminded, giving only a moments glance to the clock. Sock felt the need to enter his house more and more often once he found out he could enter whenever he pleased, so this was pretty normal by now. Jonathan cursed under his breath and abandoned the endeavor for now, opting to worry about it on the bus instead.

He snatched up his bag and ran for the bus, almost forgetting to lock his front door as he did so, Sock partially phased through his door. Jonathan ran for the bus stop, Sock casually floating after him. The bus pulled up right around when he got to the stop, panting and wheezing and stressed out because he couldn't put his headphones on right that second. He wouldn't even have to worry about calming down with his music if they weren't tangled in the first place!

He huffed as he flopped down in his seat on the bus, Sock casually floating in after him and plopping down next to him. "…So can I try now?" He asked, his eyes wide with anticipation and some of his teeth showing past his smile. "…No." Jonathan spat, frustrated from his failure. He didn't even care that people thought he was talking to himself again. He set his bag down on the side closest to the window, then tried to work on his headphones again.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Welcome to Hell・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Jonathan sighed, flopping down on his bed. It had basically taken him all day to untangle his headphones- he had even wasted the majority of lunch trying to fix the cord. At one point he completely gave up and just plugged them in as the big knotted mess they were. Sock made a note to point out that he looked pissed, the wide grin still not leaving his face. He was okay now though. They were all detangled and neat and he'd be sure to put them away in a manner that wouldn't result in tangling in the morning.

He wrapped them in a loose circle around his hand, then carefully put them down on his night stand. He even stole the twist from the bread bag for this. He wound it around the cord of his headphones. This would keep them from getting tangled this time. He looked at his handiwork and nodded in satisfaction. Good. He smiled before changing for bed.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Welcome to Hell・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Sock looked over at the large, precarious lump in the bed. "…Eeeyup. Asleep like a rock- that expression was always weird, rocks don't sleep… Pft…!" Sock joked to himself, chuckling a little while he hunted for Jonathan's headphones. Ah! There they were! …Well he certainly went through a lot of trouble so they wouldn't get tangled to badly! …Such a shame. Sock picked them up and set to work- realizing he put a twist tie on it. Aww! How cute!

He took it off and tossed it onto the floor, a wide smile on his face while he wound his cord around itself in a particular manner so it still looked organized but would be a pain to detach once again. He then hunted for the twist tie- and a brilliant idea came to him! He used the twist tie in a particular knot he had learned as a kid, putting the twist tie in the middle of it and making it look like a bow. Yup! Very precious! He smiled at his handiwork and nodded, getting antsy just thinking about the stress it would put on Jonathan in the morning.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Welcome to Hell・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Jonathan was going to kill something. "…No way…" He mumbled, his headphones before him on the kitchen table. "Morning~!" Sock called, phasing through his front door completely and coming over to join him. "What's u- AH!" Jonathan swung at him, his arm missing. "You know what's up! You did it now fix them!" He said, raising his voice while shaking his headphones with him.

"…Uh, Jonathan, can you _knot _yell? …Get it- knot? 'Cuz your headphones are all…! Ahehe…!" Sock had been saving that joke for just the right time- this was clearly it. Jonathan groaned at the lameness of it and sunk back down in his chair. "Fix iiiiiiitt…" He groaned, waving his headphones at him. "…Nah. Besides, you didn't want me to before."

"Because I didn't _want _you to before! I'm entitled to change my opinion, you know. So come on- you did it, so fix it…!" Sock looked down at the headphones Jonathan was offering him. "…Uh… So um, fun fact! When I was bored sometimes as a kid, I'd look up really cool knots to do because my parents always threatened to send me away to camp if I didn't stop killing squirrels and stuff. Naturally I thought they meant like a boys scout camp or something- which seemed _SOOOOH _lame! But I figured, well you know! Maybe it could be useful or something! So I decided if I already knew all the stuff they had to teach me, I'd have no reason to go there and they'd send me home or something! So I looked up how to like tie knots and track animals and stuff, but uh… Ahe… Okay, so here's the kicker, um…"

Jonathan didn't look amused while Sock ranted and continued to avoid the point of his excessive chatter as well as a reply. "…I uh…" Sock looked down at the floor, then back up at Jonathan, his wide smile gone and he almost looked… apologetic? "I can't." Jonathan felt his blood boil. "…You… can't?" He asked again for clarification. "Uh-huh."

…He was going to kill him.  
…Again.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Welcome to Hell・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

**Obnoxious Pop Music**

What… What even… "…Okay how many times is she going to say "Friday"?" Jonathan asked, looking at Sock, completely confused. He was sure the little monster- er, demon took all of his music from his mp3 player and put all of this trash on here, but whatever. He decided to let it go and see what exactly Sock had put in his ipod in exchange. This was bound to be on his computer too… Honestly, he had too much time on his hands for all of this.

"I don' know." Sock said, allowing himself to sit down next to him. "Waaaaanna count~?" He asked, a wide grin on his face. "…I guess, so." Jonathan decided, resetting the song and Sock pressed his ear against Jonathan's headphones a bit harsher than he needed to. Jonathan shot him a look, but didn't force him to move. Sock almost seemed kind of happy about the stupid song. Jonathan caught himself smiling in spite of the ridiculously obnoxious sound of the girl singing at the moment.

1, 2,… 6,… 12, 13, 14,… "…This is so stupid." Jonathan said, trying not to laugh. Sock seemed to be bopping in his seat regardless though. 20,… 25, 26… Jonathan paused the song once it had reached the end and put his headphones down. "…Okay I'm not gonna lie I stopped counting after like fifteen nasal Fridays." Jonathan admitted. Sock chuckled. "I counted twenty-six!" He declared proudly.

Honestly he was sure the was supposed to annoy him since it wasn't his usual music choice, but they still somehow managed to make it endurable and also kind of entertaining without even meaning to. "Alright what else did you put on here, you little monster?" Jonathan asked, relaxing into his seat with a casual smile on his face while he scanned through the songs in his mp3 player. "Oh, oh! Play that one!" Sock said, stopping him as he pointed to the song with a wide grin while he tried not to bounce in the seat. He didn't even attempt to deny the fact that he changed his music.

Jonathan shrugged and put his headphones back on. Sock had kind of expected it to annoy the hell out of Jonathan or offset his entire day, but he was taking it pretty well… That kinda sucked. Ah well. This was kinda fun though. No- wait, that was bad. This wasn't supposed to be fun. He was here to torment him. Ahhhh! Terror! Horror! Annoyance! …Or something. Whatever this next song was so stupid oh man he couldn't wait to show Jonathan!

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Welcome to Hell・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

**Singing his Favorite Songs Wrong**

Jonathan pressed his entire hand over his mouth and pursed his lips together. Okay this kid was ridiculous. At first it was kind of annoying, but he just _kept. Going_. He was trying so hard not to outright laugh at him. Sock was standing on one of his chairs, using the arm rests to stand on while he sang off-key and at the top of his lungs in the middle of his living room with the occasional forgotten note or word being substituted with a "blah" or "yeah whatever this part is". To top it off, he was attempting to imitate the accent the singer of Irish Stew had.

It was hysterical and he had been doing this for over an hour.

"…And the more I looket at'tchu the more you smile't at meeee~!  
An' the more we talked I lived my swEEEteST dreeAM  
I tried to moo my head, I tried to close my eeeeehhhHYES  
'twas only you I could see, and then aihh realIZEDDD!

I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND~!  
Life has alwayz been worse than it seemed  
I feel so sad, I just preten'  
You're so cloze, but so far away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- ah…! Held that note for too long- opps!"

"…Did you honestly learn these just to try to annoy me while I was doing homework?" Jonathan asked from behind his hand. "Is it working?" Sock asked, practically jumping to his knees. "…Not really- it's distracting though." He admitted. Sock's lip turned up and he had this expression that just screamed "awh man!". It was golden. "…If it makes you feel any better, when you first started it kind of annoyed me, but you just kept going and it kinda got funny." He added, having no idea why he was bothering with trying to cheer him up.

"Soooo because I did it for too long, it backfired?" Sock asked for clarification. Jonathan nodded. "Yup. …But, if you feel like distracting me from my algebra homework some more, I won't stop you." Sock's face lit up and he had a glint of something devious in his eyes. "Don't blame me when you fail- I also changed your test answers last time, remember~?" He cooed up at him. Jonathan let his head flop back as he numbly gazed at the ceiling. "Don't remind me…"

"Faaahahahahaaiiilled teeeeEESSST~!" Sock sang to the song again. Jonathan snorted, the memory of being grounded escaping him. Whatever. It was okay_. Sock_ was okay when he wanted to be. Like right now. "Alright, did you learn this one?" Jonathan asked, changing the song he had coming from his computer. "Mmmm… Kinda." Sock replied sheepishly. "Alright, well just wing it- go." He said, slumping in his chair while he folded his hands over his chest. He probably wasn't going to get his homework done, but whatever.

Sock probably won this round. Good for him.


	2. The Little Hygienic Things

Toothpaste Messages

"…When did you do this?" Jonathan asked, his eyes slowly squinting as if it would make the words on the mirror disappear. "…At like, 3am! That's "dead hour" or whatever, right? Ahehehe~!" Sock snickered while floating by Jonathan's bathroom sink. "…Have you like, ever bought toothpaste in your life? Do you know of much this junk costs? Jeeze man, my entire bathroom smells like fluoride or whatever it is now…" He grumbled and grabbed for some toilet paper to clean the mess that read "Hey Jonathan! I miss you! You sleeping well?" In Sock's toothpaste scrawl. He pouted when the first swipe to remove it was made.

"…You know, I don't know if I'm flattered if you decided not to wake me up to ask me this in the middle of the night or if I'm more annoyed that you wrote it in toothpaste on the bathroom mirror." He debated out loud. "…You love me and you know it, regardless of my life choices~" Sock cooed. "Pft- yeah right. More like "dead" choices…" He mumbled, tossing the disgusting toilet paper into the garbage can.

"Man this is a huge mess… It's too early for this…" He grumbled, looking at the large circular smears of white with a blue tint. He kept working at it though, glad he got to it before either of his parents. …At least neither of them had mentioned it to him yet if they had seen it. "Oh, by the way! Your mom saw it! She just kinda squinted at it like you did and rolled her eyes and went and made coffee!" Welp, let's hope he couldn't read minds…

He decided to quick test it. He imagined himself taking a huge crap in his toilet while staring hard at Sock and trying to transmit the thought to him. "…What… What are you doing?" Sock asked, raising an eyebrow and looking down at him confused. "…Nothing, forget it." He finished cleaning the mess and then set off to do his usual morning routine. Honestly he should just get up a little bit earlier to deal with Sock's shenanigans…

"…Did you use all of my toothpaste to write that?" Sock nodded. "Yup! I even rolled the tube and stuff so I had enough to make the little stars around it!" Jonathan groaned and wanted to go back to bed already… It was seriously way too early for this…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Welcome to Hell・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Single Ply

When had… What… No… No, no, no, no…! Ohhhh no…! Why him? Why? This is so embarrassing… This was Sock's fault. He knew it! He had _actually _left him alone while he went to do his business in the bathroom but… But this was…! He'd prefer for him to make faces at him while he took a waz than this! This was awful…!

…At least he was still home. There was still that. He didn't know what he'd do if he had been in a school toilet with no toilet paper. Thank god he was against using school bathrooms for taking a shit. But this was still… Ah man… He could just hop in the shower, right…? But even then, there'd still be crap on his… Nope. Nope. Nope. …The stupid little "Wanna play a game~?" that was written on the toilet paper tube was infuriating.

"Sock, if you weren't already dead, I'd _**kill **_you…!" Jonathan hissed through gritted teeth. He was nearby- he _had _to be! He was probably laughing hysterically somewhere to himself right now! That evil little _monster-brat_! Ohhh he was going to kill him! "Sock, if you don't bring me back a roll of toilet paper _right _now…!" He paused and waited… And waited… "SOCK!" He yelled. …Nothing. Was he really going to make him get up…? Oh man… Ah man…

This was so embarrassing… Why him? Why him- seriously? What had he ever done to deserve Sock? At least with like a _real _stereotypical demon or something it would be more terrifying. Sock was just a little prick. …Were there washcloths? He could still hop in the shower… He'd have to wash it… And burn it so no one used it to wash their face. …And then hide the ashes from his mom.

Shit.

…Okay not the right curse word given the situation. He was probably laughing right now. Ah, man… He hated him so much right now… He could seriously feel his face burning… He pulled his hoodie over his crotch and darted out of the bathroom and to where his mom stored all of the extra toilet paper.

…Gone. "_**Are you kidding me**_?!" Jonathan yelled, his voice echoing throughout his house. He darted back to the bathroom, still holding his hoodie over his crotch. This was great…! Real great…! "…Sock! If you don't bring me something to wipe my ass _right_ now…!" He yelled into the air.

…A roll of duct tape was tossed at him. Jonathan couldn't even deadpan. He was pissed. That wasn't even remotely funny. But there was Sock, phasing his head and part of his shoulders through the door with the most ridiculous smile on his face while he just kept snickering. He looked like his face was going to split in half he was grinning so hard.

"I'm gonna kill you twice!" Jonathan yelled, shooting up off of the toilet. "…Oh~? Hello Little Jonathan~!" Sock cooed, his eyes wide and hungry looking as they landed on Jonathan's crotch. The usually apathetic teenager shot back down on the toilet so fast it hurt. Sock busted out into hysterical howls of laughter, leaving Jonathan with his duct tape.

…He hated him. He really did. …He could always sit here till his mom came home. …Run and grab his phone and text her. …Yeah and risk Sock making hungry eyes again at his butt or something, yeah right… He sighed heavily and slumped against the toilet. Fucking great…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Welcome to Hell・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Shampoo and/or Conditioner

Now Jonathan had no idea what was up with Sock's transfixion with following him in to the bathroom. He had messed with him numerous times to the point where Jonathan was sure he could walk around his house stark naked with Sock there and it wouldn't phase either of them. Sure Sock would probably make comments and talk to his crotch like adults do children, but that would be about it. He wasn't exactly sure about how he felt about that, but whatever. Not like he could change it now.

Sometimes Jonathan would go to shower and sometime whenever Sock decided this was a _brilliant _idea, he had managed to change the contents of his conditioner and shampoo bottles. "…What the- you kidding me?" Jonathan grabbed the bottle and inspected it. …Yup. It said shampoo, so why was it condit- …Sock. He could trip over a rock and swear Sock put it there just to mess with him. Honestly he could start doing things like that and gradually leaving him alone and Jonathan would surely become delusional. Especially if- god forbid- he started missing him. He sighed heavily and rinsed the conditioner and used the appropriate contents this time despite of the incorrect labels.

He finished his shower, got dressed, hunted down a sharpie, then wrote on what bottle which was-which. His parents asked him what exactly he was doing by labeling them like that… But he kind of just shrugged and walked away, putting the marker back. They'd figure it out eventually- that or Sock would switch it back before they got to use them and make them think their son was just losing it per usual. Whatever.

This time however, Sock had taken the liberty to pop in while Jonathan was in the rising shampoo from his hair. As he did so, Sock decided to keep adding more shampoo. Jonathan was extremely confused as to why the soap wasn't going away, but the logical solution was to just keep rinsing it out. Sock was trying really hard not to make any snickering noises while he kept putting shampoo into Jonathan's head.

Jonathan just kept running his hands through his hair, and just kept getting more frustrated. He heard him sigh, probably already getting annoyed. "…Sock. Let me shower in peace please." He said, looking over his shoulder at the demon hovering above his head. "Hiya, hot stuff~" Sock cooed, a crooked smile on his face and shampoo bottle still in hand.

"…Yeah, no. Don't ever do that again or you're buying me new shampoo with whatever currency demon's get." Sock went to reply, his mouth wide, but then he paused and cocked his head to the side, his mouth slowly falling closed and his brows furrowing. "…You know, I don't think I even _get _paid for this." Jonathan shrugged and turned his face front. "Then why bother?"

"…Because it's fun." Sock snickered while pouring the entire contents of the shampoo bottle onto Jonathan's head. "…I hate you, you know that?" Sock just kept snickering while Jonathan had to close his eyes to avoid having soap get into his eyes. He didn't even bother moving. The less he fought the quicker it would be over and then he could rinse all of the soap off.

…But apparently Sock had a few bottles and kept this up for the majority of his shower, popping in at random intervals with more shampoo to dump onto him. Jonathan just wanted to finish and get out of the shower as quickly as possibl- …the water was cold already. Great. And Sock was still pouring soap on him. He sighed heavily.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Welcome to Hell・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Cleaning his Spooky Hole With his Toothbrush

"…Sock." The demonic little shit popped in through his door. "Yeah~?" He cooed, a warm smile on his face while his sported his usual wide eyes. "…Did you touch my toothbrush?" Jonathan asked, his eyes narrow while he inspected Sock for any kind of reaction. "Now why would you ask me that~?" Sock cooed, hovering over Jonathan's head while not looking him in the eyes. There was also a wide grin on his face that he apparently couldn't hide.

Jonathan felt his eyebrow twitch. "…How long?" Sock finally looked at him, his head tipped. "Hm?" He blinked and waited for Jonathan to collect himself enough to reply. "…How long have you been using my toothbrush?" He asked, his voice low. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jonathan. I've never touched your toothbrush~" Sock cooed, casually excusing himself out of the bathroom. "Oh no you don't…!" Jonathan growled, grabbing at him and missing. Sock found it funny and ended up thinking of Jonathan chasing him as a kind of tag game.

"Get back here!" Jonathan growled, eventually throwing his toothbrush at Sock, who narrowly avoided it. "What did you use my toothbrush to clean you little monster?!" He yelled, running up the stairs to chase him. "I told you I don't know what you're talking about~!" Sock cooed to Jonathan behind him.

"Bullcrap! It tasted like cop- …You didn't." Jonathan had stopped dead in his tracks to watch Sock with wide eyes. "…You did _not _use my toothbrush to clean that weird hole on your chest. You didn't." He repeated, almost as if saying it over and over would make it true. "…I mean, you don't even need to clean anything on your body since you're dead so it doesn't make sense to have to clean a hole in your chest either…" He started ranting, dropping down to his knees and holding either side of his head.

"…Uh… Jonathan?" Sock hovered a bit closer, getting a little worried about him. Had he broken him? "…I mean there is literally no point to that… And to do it for however long you were doing it is just stupid… I mean what if I had never noticed…? There's no point to it… There's no way he used it to brush the inside of that weird hole, no way…"

…Opps.


End file.
